marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadow Lady
Shadow Lady is a secret character in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. She is a roboticized and cybernetically-enhanced version of Chun-Li with a highly darkened color palette, increased speed and a few high-tech based moves which are empowered with Shadaloo technology. Chun-Li was altered the same way that Charlie Nash was turned into Shadow. However, she was not enhanced with Psycho Power like Shadow, only gaining mechanical parts that enhance her mobility and power. Shortly after her remodeling, she regained her memory and ran away from Shadaloo, joining Shadow to fight against evil. Appearance Clothing Shadow Lady wears the same clothes as her original counterpart, but her clothes are now dark blue with glowing golden details. Her alternate color is pink with green details. She wears a qipao, a Chinese dress imported over from Manchuria that became popular among girls during the early 20th century. Her outfit is modified to allow a far wider range of movement than a normal qipao. She also wears white combat boots and a blue leotard with dark brown sheer pantyhose and a blue thong underneath with her qipao. Her qipao is blue with golden accents. Beneath her flesh is a highly advanced and reinforced endoskeleton has been constructed with a distinctly feminine appearance which carries a veritable armory of deadly high-tech weapons within its chassis. Hairstyle Her hairstyle is called "ox horns", a typical style in which Chinese children dress their hair; depictions of girls in Chinese paintings frequently show girls in ox horns. They are also known as "odango hair" in Japanese. It's unknown if her ox horn hairstyle is filled up with actual hair or if they're actually sensors in disguise. Personality Prior to becoming a cyborg, Chun-Li was a resourceful and dedicated officer of the law with a strong sense of justice that rivaled that of her father, as she strongly believed in protecting the innocent and saving the lives of others. She was a highly disciplined, seasoned, and courageous woman, and was often the voice of reason. As an official of Interpol, she took her work as a cop with pride (showing pride at what she does when she saves another), outside of her duty as a cop, she had an elegant, sweet, and feminine personality. After becoming a brainwashed killing machine for Shadaloo however, Shadow Lady became highly submissive towards Bison, mindlessly programmed to obey his orders at all times like a robot. Designed to be the ultimate anti-Interpol weapon, she was sent out by the heinous Shadaloo leader to gather information on her former allies so they too could be turned into mindless cyborgs like Chun-Li and Charlie Nash were. In a short period of time, this what-if version of Chun-Li goes from a strong-willed woman to a completely submissive gynoid working for one of the most notorious gaming bosses. The Shadaloo dictator designed Shadow Lady with the idea of a super soldier programmed to obey his orders, and his arch enemy Chun-Li fits the bill. Also, he also had restraining programming installed in Shadow Lady to ensure she never rebels against him like Shadow did before her. Backstory Shadow Lady represents a Chun-Li that has been captured and experimented on by Shadaloo in the same manner Shadow was in the previous game. However, they underestimated his military-honed heroic willpower and he escaped from Shadaloo. Since then, Bison, who had been looking for a potential new test subject for creating a prototype super soldier for Shadaloo after Shadow fled, found this in his arch-nemesis Chun-Li. Shadaloo had vastly improved on the conversion process since then, and it was only fitting that the one constant pain in Bison's side be given this 'honor' and hopefully, turn her into an armored android/robot combat weapon with an artificial intelligence to fight Interpol. Chun-Li is then captured and turned into a cyborg brainwashed and programmed to obey M. Bison; the Shadaloo leader renames her Shadow Lady. But unlike Shadow, who only received a few mechanical upgrades, Shadow Lady was designed to be a complete robot and be enslaved to her programming. After being cyberized, Shadow Chun-Li struggles with having a robotic side that's programmed to mindlessly obey Shadaloo's orders, and her slowly re-emergent human side. Many of Chun-Li's original attacks are replaced with a veritable arsenal of high-tech weaponry, including drills, plasma laser beams, an electric force-shield and homing/heat-seeking missiles, all contained within her robotic shell. It's speculated her body contain highly advanced nanomachines that allow her to morph parts of her body (specifically her arms, which can convert into drills) into various energy projectile and melee weapons. Her feet were also enhanced, as they were fitted with miniaturized and compact Vernier thrusters that enhanced her jumping power, and possibly allowing flight; these mechanical enhancements also improved her kicking power. Being a cyborg, it's speculated that Shadaloo equipped Shadow Lady with advanced sensors such as enemy scanners, a long-range sensory array, threat analysis/counter-measure programs, facial recognition software, and an auto-targeting system inside of her, as well as other internal scanning, homing and radar sensor suites. However, she was not enhanced with Psycho Power like Shadow, only gaining mechanical parts that enhance her mobility and power. Shortly after her remodeling, her re-emergent human side wins; Chun-Li regained her memory, broke free of the Shadaloo programming and ran away from Shadaloo, eventually joining Shadow to fight against evil. In Chun-Li's ending, M. Bison captures her and "welcomes" her to Shadaloo, but Shadow appears and saves her before anything happens. Whether this means her existence in-game is simply a "what-if" character or not is uncertain. When confronted as a CPU opponent, Shadow Lady appears together with Bison, who floats behind her and orders her to go forth and show the world Shadaloo's true power. In her ending, however, she appears working together with Shadow, indicating she has also broken free from Bison's control. Shadow Lady shares the same defeat animation with Chun-Li, although there is a difference between the two. Whereas Chun-Li lays unconscious for the remainder of the match, Shadow Lady starts to malfunction/short-circuit and explodes after a few seconds (being a machine/robot, she may have been programmed to short out and self-destruct if defeated). Shadow Lady also has her own attacks, which differ from Chun-Li's moves. She has the Rainbow Missile, three missiles fired from her back, the Miracle Drill, an attack that turns her hands into a drill to attack the opponent and the Plasma Barrier, a shield made of electricity. Other unique moves she has include the Triple Jump and Air Dash, which she is capable of due to having compact Vernier thrusters on her soles. Her Hyper Combos include the Big Bang Laser, a giant energy laser fired from her palms, the Galaxy Missile, a series of missiles that Shadow Lady shoots towards the opponent from her back and the Final Mission, a move she shares with Shadow. In her ending, she and Shadow arrive too late to stop Bison from fatally injuring Jin. Shadow Lady sees Jin's still barely alive, and Shadow states that only cyberization can save him now. The screen then goes white, and when it fades back Jin is seen alone, standing in place with a darker, Shadow-like palette and with his right hand turned into a drill. Jin then questions if he's alive. Unlocking To unlock Shadow Lady, highlight Morrigan and press: Up, Right (x2), Down (x4), Left (x2), Up (x4), Right (x2), Left (x2), Down (x2), Right (x2), Down (x2), Left (x2), Up (x2), Right (x2), Up (x2), Left (x2), Down (x5). For the Playstation version, beat the game with Chun-Li and select the cursor below Gambit to select Shadow Lady. To fight Shadow Lady, perform a Hyper Combo finish, a Crossover Combination finish or a Duo Team Attack finish in every bout. However you must perform 4 Duo Team Attack finishes before Stage 7 and never lose your character in every round. Gameplay The gameplay of Shadow Lady is in parts very similar to that of Chun-Li in that players can use the Infinity Leg (a version of the Hyakuretsukyaku), Sky Counter Crash (Hazanshu) and some unique attacks such as Yosokyaku, Wall Jump, Kakukyakuraku and Reishiki Kikouken. Shadow Lady is a darker palette swap of Chun-Li with glowing gold accents, but unlike Shadow, who retains almost the same moveset as his original self, Shadow Lady plays almost entirely different from Chun-Li. They share some of the same moves and unique attacks, but Shadow Lady possess a number of her own moves that display her robotic nature, such as large drills instead of hands and missiles launched off her body. While Shadow's moves ignite the enemy in blue flames to indicate he was infused with Psycho Power, Shadow Lady lacks this feature. Special Moves * Infinity Leg: Shadow Lady's version of the Hyakuretsukyaku. * Sky Counter Crash: Shadow Lady's version of the Hazan Shu. * Miracle Drill (ミラクルドリル Mirakuru Doriru): Shadow Lady dashes forward with her hands turned into a large drill, striking the opponent twice. * Triple Jump '(トリプルジャンプ Toripuru Janpu): Shadow Lady will make a super jump three times larger than a normal jump. * '''Air Dash '(エアダッシュ Ea Dasshu): Shadow Lady will make an air dash walking the entire screen in the air. Can be used to get away from the opponent in the air, and for combo possibilities. * '''Rainbow Missile: Shadow Lady bows and shoots three homing missiles from her back aimed at the opponent. * Plasma Barrier (プラズマバリアー Purazuma Bariā): Shadow Lady stands and generates a field of electricity around her. Mashing buttons allows for the field to stay longer. Hyper Combos * Big Bang Laser: Shadow Lady gleams and then shoots a large laser beam from her hands. * Galaxy Missile: Shadow Lady gleams, then bows and releases a large number of homing missiles at the enemy. * Final Mission: Identical to Shadow's Level 3 Hyper, Shadow Lady will rush forward and attempt to kick the enemy upward. If she connects, she follows up with an aerial 15 hit combo behind a completely whited-out screen, not unlike the Shun Goku Satsu. Gallery Mvc-shadowlady2.gif|Character portrait, alternate color 638-Shadow Lady.gif|Shadow Lady's mugshot Mvc-shadowlady-b.gif|Alternate color by Pow Chun-li 6.jpg|Shadow Lady-inspired color alt for Chun-Li in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Trivia * Shadow Lady received a profile in the Street Fighter V encyclopedia site in September 2016, the day after Shadow. The bio explains she was only remodeled with technology and, unlike Shadow, possess no Psycho Power enhancements. Shadow Lady recovered her memories shortly after surgery and joined Shadow in opposing M. Bison and Shadaloo. * The bio also states her drills are made of an alloy of "Light Ceramical Titanium", the Japanese name of "Ceratanium", a special material featured in the Mega Man series. * A Shadaloo-brainwashed incarnation of Chun-Li appeared in the Street Fighter II V anime series. Though unconfirmed, this brainwashed form may have served as the inspiration for Shadow Lady. * In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Chun-Li is given an alternate color resembling Shadow Lady, but like Akuma's Cyber-Akuma DLC alternate costume, there is no change to her moveset. * Her bio also indicates that she hates running out of power, as she is powered by Psycho batteries that last for only 48 hours before showing a slight decline. * Her name is never said by the announcer in Marvel vs Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Sprite ShadowStance.gif Shadowlady-el.gif Category:Characters in Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Category:MvC Secret Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Original Characters es:Shadow Lady